Love Just Needs a Spark and Some Music
by KitsuniTales
Summary: A story of a fueding Vaporeon and Jolteon. Will they finally be happy living together? Yiff in most chapters! Yiff/Jolteon/Vaporeon/Masturbation/Lesbian/FemalexFemale/Vibration
1. Relieving Stress

The Jolteon and Vaporeon had never gotten along, Electria and Mist were always arguing about who was better. But one day, it was all changed.

* * *

"I can't beleive you broke my record of Baythoven's best songs!" Mist was scarlet with outrage, how dare Electria destroy one of the best records of all time? It was practically in mint condition!

"Well, you destroyed my radio!" Electria barked back.

"And _I_ replaced it!"

"It's not the same! I liked my old one!"

"Hmph!" the water type stuck her nose in the air with pure dislike. It's not the same! She worked her tail off to get Master buy another radio and this is how she's repaid! She'd rather live with a bunch of horny Mighthyena than live with this excuse of a Pokemon. At least they'd be thankful if she did them a favor.

* * *

The classy, blue eeveelution whipped around and stalked away. Electria's eyes closed and she sighed angrily, she needed to releive this stress. The electric dog padded to her room in the other side of the mansion. The Master kept them seperated to prevent any more fights between them. Electria inserted a disc of the dubstep song _Deep Beats_ into her then hooked up her small set of speakers. Master was a resonable woman and she didn't care if Electria played her speakers at night; only Mist did. But appearently she didn't feel like barging in and yelling at Electria again, _Good, I need this._ She laid herself on her back, exposing her wet slit to herself, and edged one of the 4 cm speakers towards it.

Just 5 centimeters away and she could feel the beat move through the air and to her clitorus, "Mmm..." She put it right against her slit, it was slippery with arousal and that arousal clung to the speaker, lubricating it heavily. Electria began to imagine that the motions on her private were because of another female eeveelution grinding a very powerful vibrating egg between both of their folds. The electric type began to push the vibrating box up and down her lips, she was so close to orgasm. One bump against the clit and- "OOH YES! CUM WITH ME, MIST!" pierced through the loud dubstep. A gush of clear liquids spilled onto the cold, wooden floor, and a satisfied Jolteon fell asleep, her nethers still leaking their sweet liquids.


	2. Late Night Findings

Mist pricked her ears, she could hear Electria's music again. _Just as I get comfortable..._ As Mist walked to the door, she noticed something strange, _Electria's door is open... She never does that!_ The water type peeked into the room. Instead of something she'd expect, she saw Electria doing something very lewd. Pink shone across her muzzle. _Is she masturbating?! And with her loudspeakers?! That's-! That's-! That's so lewd!_ She felt her folds heat up, _But it's making my privates hot?_ She kept watching, curiosity and arousal kept her in place. Unkowingly, Mist brought a paw up to her nethers and started rubbing herself.

"Aaaahh..."

Then, she caught herself masturbating as well. "First Electria now you, Mist? But..." She peered back into the room, Electria was still enjoying herself. "If my body wants it... And Electria is doing it too... It must be ok.." She braced her thoughts with assurance. "I'll do it! I'll masturbate harder than her!" The dainty Vaporeon then laid herself onto her back and placed a digit onto her snatch. The thought of sex was guiding her now. She rubbed her paw slowly over her sensitive button and brought her head back in a moan, thankful that the loud music _was_ playing,

"Ah!~"

She rubbed herself until her flower was leaking enough nectar to feed herself. In fact, that's exactly what she was going to do. Mist curled her sopping wet folds up to her drooling maw. She delicately swiped her toungue around the area of her sex. She savored her first taste of female juices, they were even her own juices. She then latched her mouth onto her whole vagina and started sucking on it, her eyes were half lidded in ecstasy. Drool was dripping down her back, it added to the feeling. She shuddered as she leeched all the remaining liquid and pleasured herself at the same time, her tongue darting in and out of her opening.

"Mmmph~!"

"Mmmm...~"

"Hhhmmmm~!"

She was on the edge of orgasm when she heard Electria scream, "OOH YES! CUM WITH ME, MIST!" Had the prickly Jolteon known? Or was it her fantasy? It didn't matter because the other eeveelution was about to cum too!

"MMMMMMPH!~ AH!~"

Cum squirted into Mist's mouth, the feeling was phenomonal! When her tired maw let go of her folds, extra cum drizzled down into the small puddle of saliva and arousal. Only one thing bothered the blue water type: _She couldn't have known I was out here... So, what was she thinking of me..?_


	3. An Irregular Confrontation

A certain Jolteon awoke in a puddle of a clear, gooey substance. "Oh, that's right..." The tired pokemon could remember what happened that night, she could feel the incredible, yet faint, feeling of the speaker's music echo throughout her love tunnels. She relived the moment when she came, so strong yet so relaxing. She stood up and shook the wetness out of her prickly, yellow pelt. She scanned the room, it was dark outside. _How long was I out?_ She walked to the door, she wanted to check the grandfather clock for the time in the west wing.

The pooped Jolteon was about to leave until she stepped on a tape. She didn't recognize this one because it was obviously used, the ones Master owned were in mint condition. She had seen a fellow eeveelution play with some tapes like this one in the Dust Room though. She inserted the tape into the dusty and recently unused tape deck. **_"Meet me in Master's room."_** She recognised that voice. The one she, Electria, loved and loathed.

 _Mist..._

* * *

 _It's been over an hour since I've placed that tape. Surely she'd be here by now!_ Mist had every thing planned for the both of them. She would finally know what Electria really thought about her, and depending on her answer... A maroon blush shown across her muzzle, _Stop it, Mist! It probrably won't happen. But yet again... There is a chance, right?_

* * *

When Electria got to the entrance of her Master's room, she saw Mist's head pop out from the doorway. She guessed that Master was not here, something uncommon but probrably important. "What do you want?" Mist seemed excited, her paws looked like the were fidgeting slightly and her eyes were bright. "I- I wanted to ask you a question..." The sleek Vaporeon's cheeks faintly flushed. "What?" Electria was surprised, Mist was embarrassed, around _her!_ "I saw you... You were... Doing pretty lewd things..."

 _She saw?!_ The electric type's muzzle turned bright pink. "And while you were... Climaxing, you screamed my name... Tell me. What do you really think of me?" Mist then made a determined face, but Electria thought she saw a flash of eagerness in the blue pokemon's eyes too. "I- I..." Electria stammered, "You must have m- mistook my words for others! I- I said something else!" Mist only smirked, "I knew you would." And before Electria could ask what she meant, she saw a flash of the Vaporeon's tail and fainted.


	4. Lust Driven Actions and Confessions

Mist was proud of her work, a perfectly wrapped Jolteon. She felt guilty for knocking the other pokemon out so forcefully but it would be would be worth it once she had her way with the other eeveelution. She imagined all the _fun_ they'd have, it made her lust for the prickly pokemon even more. She straddled the chest of the unconscious pokemon, making the fur become slightly wet. She leaned in and briefly kissed the other's soft lips.

"One must go far lengths for answers, my dearest Electria..."

* * *

Electria woke up on the floor, she felt a bruise on her cheek. She reached a paw up to rub it but found that her front limbs were tied to her body by a piece of rope. She struggled to free herself but a sleek, blue paw held her down, "It's alright, you're here to have fun." Mist had a seductive and knowing face. She rubbed her paws around Electria's outer flank. Electria caught on. The yellow pokemon's face flushed red with anger and the embarrassment of being touched in a sexual manner. "Well, I'm not having any fun!" then Electria started to thrash her free legs. Mist shot a small, cold jet of water at the other pokemon in a nonchalant fashion. It was enough to startle Electria, even if she was an electric type. "Since you've been a bad girl, I'm going to restart a bit more sternly." The seductress of a Vaporeon then whipped out a small paddle with her mouth. She carressed Electria's flanks, inside and outside, then smacked the area around the Jolteon's slit.

 _Fwap!_

"AHHhahhh..."Electria could feel the smack reverberate through her, when it reached her nethers, however, it turned into slight bliss. Mist repeated the action over and over, harder and harder. "Why- AH! Are- AGH! You- Ow! Doing this?" Electria cried through the small tears, pain, and pleasure. Mist gave one more hardy slap then dropped the paddle, "You won't confess your true desires." Despite her instincts telling her to give in, Electria's pride got the best of her, "Never!" The lustful Vaporeon smirked and slowly rubbed her paw around Electria's lower lips. "Is that all you've got?" exlaimed Electria. Mist looked up cooly, "No," and stuffed her whole paw into Electria's roughly fisted Electria's love tunnels for the Jolteon had not provided enough arousal. Soon the movements became less painful and more smooth as Electria began to get used to it and her box got more wet. Electria elicted lecherous moans and howls.

Ahh!~ Mmph!~ Keep going!~

The intense moans of ecstasy filled the air, Electria was so close. Mist probrably sensed this and pulled her slick digit out of the Jolteon's honeypot with a loud _pop_ and started suckling on her paw. _"_ Why did you have to stop?" Electria groaned, she humped the air, trying to get Mist's pleasuring touch. " _I'm_ not having somebody pleasure me!" Mist complained, she stuck her dripping slit out to Electria's maw, "You have to worship me!" Electria smiled sultrily, "Gladly." She stuck her tongue out and eagerly licked Mist's slit. Sweet flavors spread across Electria's tongue as she lapped at the carnal Vaporeon's everflowing liquids. The tastes brought her deeper into Mist's wet folds. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt a tongue rasp across her slit, keeping her on the edge of sanity. At last, the tension of release was finally releived as Mist screamed,"I'm gonna cum!" Electria suckled eagerly on Mist's clit in hopes for her sweet juices. She ground her hips across Mist's muzzle for her own release.

" _Ahhhh!_ ~" A duet of moans filled the thick, musty air as cum splashed every direction. As soon as they recovered Electria could feel the weight of Mist go away and the ropes that bound her limbs be removed. Eventually, she flipped over and started to stand up, but a paw held the top half of her body down. Electria looked behind her, and there stood Mist wearing a long, blue, silicon strap-on and a huge, purple, double dildo was wrapped in her foreleg.

"Yes, this will do just nicely..."

The helpless Jolteon looked at the two sex objects in a mix of horror but also _need_ , "What are you going to do with those...?" Mist gave a dominant smirk and whispered into her ear in a very sultry tone, "I'm sure you know..." she then froze Electria's forelegs to the floor with an Ice Beam, and proceeded to mount her. She held the purple double dildo against Electria's tight orifice and leaned into her ear.

"Want to know the sexiest sound ever made?"

"W-what?"

"This!" Mist shoved 4 inches into the Jolteon's once virgin anal entrance. "AAHHHHHH!" Electria cried in pain as her rump was forcefully penentrated by a smutty Vaporeon. Mist shoved a length of the thick dildo into her vagina and both prepared for the time of their lives.

* * *

"Ahhh!~"

Electria could tell that Mist showed no hesitation by the way she thrust in so fast and hard. She almost couldn't feel the removal of her own hymen. As the dominant Vaporeon thrusted the purple dildo shared between them went deeper and deeper into their loosening holes. She shut her eyes, reimagining that one scene of herself and Mist sandwiching a vibrating egg. _Thi_ _s is like my daydreams but even better... My dream has come true..._ As Mist began getting rougher with her thrusting, the lusting Jolteon murmured the truth, "I do love you, Mist." Mist smiled a truly heartfelt smile and replied,"I love you too." And as if something powerful happened, the ice holding Electria down shattered. With their newfound energy, both Pokemon started thrusting into eachother powerfully. Electria felt the dildo bump the end of her love tunnel. This she could never could have acheived without Mist, the one she now only loved. She turned around and kissed the Vaporeon behind her. The action made Mist murmur,"Good girl..." and hit a switch on the strap on. A powerful vibration went through the strap on. Electria felt Mist's toungue enter her mouth, she welcomed it glady. As their toungues started to press together, Electria could taste herself on Mist's warm appendage. One more thrust sent them into overdrive, Mist began slamming into the soft behind under her at lightning speed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Both screamed in unison and fell to the ground. Strands of saliva and cum kept them connected as the clear puddle under them grew.

"Hey, Mist."

"Yes, Electria?"

"Where did you get all that stuff?"

"Oh, well... Master had an interesting hobby as a- uhh- online pornstar."


End file.
